U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,846 to Doerr discloses a reversible cable support arm and FIG. 7 of the disclosure discloses a cable support arm 24 connected to the rails 108 and a mounting bracket 92 is connected to an end of the cable support arm. The lower portion 100 of the mounting bracket has multiple keyholes slots 94 and a plunger 98. The connection between the rails and the cable support arm is made by inserting the plungers 98, 132 to holes of the corresponding objects.
However, the plungers 98, 132 protrude beyond the chassis and which restrict the width and space when the chassis is installed in the rack. When the cable support arm is removed from the rails, the plungers provide only one removal direction. This restriction of direction, especially when the chassis is to be removed from the rack from the storage position, the restriction of the available space makes it more difficult for pulling the plungers to release the connection between the cable support arm and the rails.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device between the cable management arm and the slide assembly, wherein the connection between the cable management arm and the slide assembly can be released from two sides.